Keep Your Mind Wide Open
by wild moon princess
Summary: Did you ever wonder who gave Jess the courage to ask Maybell to see  Terabitha? This is Leslie's goodbye.


Keep Your Mind Wide Open

**Jess was in Leslie's room after the accident that took her life he was looking around the room she had a lot of things.**

**She even had a computer and there where a bunch of disc there and he spotted one that said **

**Keep Your Mind Wide Open so he popped it in the computer which was still on.**

**Leslie was on the screen wearing a pink top and blue pants with her hair down and she was sitting on a chair.**

**Leslie, " Well I guess if your watching this I m not around any more I always wanted to do something like this encase something ever happened to me so I did.**

** J****ess this is for you to keep I wanted you to have something from me you gave me so much when I came here and I can't thankyou enough.**

**In the back round there was a microphone on a stand and a music stand with sheet music she got up and went to stand behind them.**

**Leslie, " Something you didn't really no about me is that I can write music really well that's why**

** I loved Music Class I wrote a song and it's called Keep Your Mind Wide Open I thought you could use for**

** The Terabithians to hear even though I was gone this one is for you."**

Keep Your Mind Wide Open.

Have you ever seen the sky so  
>Beautiful, colourful<br>Wide and wonderful  
>Have you ever felt the sunshine so<br>Brilliantly raining down  
>Oh the unity<p>

Have you ever wanted more?  
>Wanted more?<p>

You've got to keep your mind wide open  
>All the possibilities<br>You've got to live with your eyes open  
>Believe in what you see<p>

Think of all the days you've wasted  
>Worrying, wondering<br>Hopelessly hoping  
>Think of all the time ahead<br>Don't hesitate, contemplate  
>No it's not too late<p>

Have you ever wanted more?  
>Wanted more?<br>Don't you know there's so much more

You've got to keep your mind wide open  
>All the possibilities<br>You've got to live with your eyes open  
>Believe in what you see<p>

Tomorrows horizons full of surprises  
>Don't let them take your dreams away<p>

You've got to keep your mind wide open  
>All the possibilities<br>You've got to live with your eyes open  
>Believe in what you see<p>

You've got to keep your mind wide open  
>All the possibilities<br>You've got to live with your eyes open  
>Believe in what you see<p>

You've got to keep your mind wide open  
>Believe in what you see<p>

You've got to live with your eyes open  
>Believe in what you see<p>

**After the song had finished he was calmer for some reason she was amazing her voice and everything about her. **

**But he still didn't no how he would go on with out her but she spoke again.**

**Leslie, " I love you Jess your a great guy and friend please share the Kingdom with others I wouldn't want you to be lonely I was thinking **

**Maybell could take my place as Queen just a thought, **

**Your probably thinking a lot of things like does she no something is going to happen well lets just say**

** I always knew my time was shorter then others but I wouldn't change it for anything. **

**Well I have to go now remember we rule Terabitha and Nothing Crushes Us.**

**After he watched the end of the disc he took it out and put it in it's case and left the house and headed home to talk to Maybell. **

**She was in her room playing with the barbie dolls that Leslie had left her he told her he had secret to tell and she listened,**

**then he lead her down a path to Terabitha.**

**Jess, "They must of heard."**

**Maybell, :" Heard about what Jess."**

**He looked at her and smile he carried a cd player with him you see he had a plan and he knelt down to Maybell level as they came to the Bridge.**

**Jess, "That a new Queen would be arriving today The Terabithians maybe we can get them to come what do you think?"**

**Maybell, "Yes lets try Jess but how do we I can't see anything."**

**They where crossing the bridge at this time and they came to a complete stop half way across it.**

**Jess, " Well you've got to keep your eyes closed but keep your mind wide open."**

**After he spoke he switched on the music of Leslie singing there song Keep Your Mind Wide Open and all the creatures started to come forth.**

**Maybell, "Are you the king Jess I bet you are thankyou for sharing this with me."**

**Jess, " My pleasure Maybell but we will always remember who really founded this place Leslie Burke."**

**Then End.**


End file.
